Sadie Black
by sweetcaroline11
Summary: Sadie Black, Jacob's twin sister, had a normal life on the reservation until Paul Lahote came back from school and imprinted on her. Follow Sadie and Paul's love story throughout the Twilight books. Starts off during New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you almost made us late," I huffed at my brother as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Calm down," Jacob chuckled. "We made it on time."

"Barely," I said, putting my notebook into my backpack and zipping it up. I had a big test today; all my teachers had realized that winter break was starting in a few days and decided to throw a bunch of tests at us last minute.

"Oh look," Jacob muttered as we got out of the car. "Paul's back… and what a surprise, he's joined Sam's cult."

I glanced over to where he was looking and sure enough, Paul Lahote was getting out of his truck with Jared Cameron. They both hadn't been in school for at least a 3 weeks. This was the second time that Jared had disappeared.

"So what?" I asked him, shouldering my backpack. "What'd they ever do to you?"

That pissed him off. There was nothing Jacob hated more than Sam and his 'cult.' I rolled my eyes at him before glancing back over at Paul. I had always had a slight crush on him and _damn_ it was like he had gone through puberty again in the past 3 weeks. His biceps had grown twice in size since I had last seen him.

It was at this moment that Paul looked over at me. Normally, if someone caught me staring at them I would look away immediately, but this time I couldn't. It was the most intense eye contact I'd ever had with someone.

Paul's face looked like he had seen a ghost. His jaw had literally dropped and my face must've looked like a tomato from how hard I was blushing.

"Oh for god's sake," Jacob grunted, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the school. "I don't want you near them, Sadie."

I stumbled a bit as he jerked my arm again as I had turned around again for a second. I don't know why I did, something was pulling me towards Paul. It kinda freaked me out a bit.

Jake stopped right outside the school and turned towards me.

"I mean it Sadie," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "They're bad news."

My breath was still caught in my throat from whatever had just happened back there so I couldn't exactly answer him. I just nodded instead and Jacob, satisfied with my answer, walked into school.

Before I followed him inside though, an arm reached out and grabbed the door for me, pulling it open. I looked up.

 _Damn he was tall._

"Hey Sadie," he greeted breathlessly.

"Hi Paul," I replied softly, smiling. "Where've you been?"

"Oh… umm," he stuttered. "I was sick."

"Really?" I questioned, eyeing his large biceps. "You don't look like you were sick."

"Are you flirting with me, Black?"

"I… uhh, what?" I was the one stuttering now. "I'll… uhh, see you around, Paul."

I tried to bolt at that point, but he grabbed my arm, making me turn around and stumble into him.

"Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked me after I had put both my hands on his chest to brace myself.

"Uhh."

 _Damn it, Sadie. Get it together._

"Sure," I answered.

"Great!" he exclaimed with a huge grin on his face before kissing me on the cheek and jogging to his locker.

 _What the hell just happened?_

I shook it off and walked quickly to my first class. Jacob was not going to be happy with me. But I couldn't find it in me to care.

After school the next day, my friend Kim came over to help me get ready for my date with Paul. Kim and I had been best friends since kindergarten. Because she was an only child and she lived right down the street, we were always at each other's houses.

"So what time is he picking you up?" she asked me as she rummaged through my closet.

"6 o'clock. And don't bother, Kim," I sighed. "There's nothing in there to wear. I checked last night."

"How about that black shirt that that Rachel left?"

"Eh. Maybe."

She left the room to go across the hall to my sister's room, coming back with the black long-sleeved shirt that tied at the bust and flowed out. She had left it when she went to college.

"Wear this with a pair of skinny jeans and your boots," she said, feeling accomplished. "I still can't believe you're going on a date with Paul Lahote."

"Me neither," I sighed. "Jake is gonna kill me."

"How is Paul picking you up without him seeing?" she questioned me.

"I'm just making a run for it. He can't stop me."

"I'll tackle him," Kim laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure that you can take down my brother, Kim," I answered sarcastically. "It's not like he's a giant or anything."

"Honestly though! How is it that your twin brother is so tall and you're literally so sma-"

"I'm average height for a girl!"

"Whatever," she giggled.

"5'4 is average!" I groaned. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Fine, fine," she said. "You've got two hours until he's picking you up, so let's get started."

An hour and a half later, Kim finished putting my hair into two french braids as I touched up the makeup I had put on. I had already changed into what we had picked out earlier.

"Hey, Sadie?" I heard my brother coming down the hall before he opened the door. "What do you want to do for dinner toni…? Why're you all dressed up?"

"Umm…" I stuttered, not being able to think of an excuse on the spot.

"We're going out!" Kim replied for me.

"Really?" I could understand why Jacob was confused. Whenever Kim and I hung out we always just stayed in and watched movies.

"Yeah, we're going to… uh," she trailed off.

"We're going to dinner," I finished for her.

"Yes. Dinner."

"Okay, then," Jake muttered before leaving the room.

"That was a close one," Kim giggled before wandering over to the window.

"Yeah well now he's onto me," I sighed. "There's no way he believes what we just told him."

"Well you better get downstairs."

"Why?"

"Because I think Paul's here early."

"What!?" I rushed over to the window. Sure enough, Paul was stepping out of his truck as my brother burst through the door of my bedroom once again.

"What the hell is Paul Lahote doing here?" he growled. Kim and I stayed quiet before we made eye contact. Kim nodded before running and jumping onto Jake, attempting to tackle him to the ground.

"Run, Sadie!" she yelled as her battle cry. I bolted around Jake before he could grab me. Kim wasn't exactly doing well holding him back. I rushed out the door just as Paul was stepping up onto the front porch.

I grabbed his hand as I ran pass and pulled him along to his truck.

"We gotta go," I laughed. "Now!"

"What?" he questioned me as I jumped into his truck, him following suit.

"Jake's not exactly happy about you taking me out," I muttered.

"Yeah, I figured that," he sighed in response. "But… you're happy right? I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do and I don't want you to fight with your brother."

"Jacob is not in charge of me. He may think that he is, but he's not," I said firmly. "And I want to be here with you."

"Okay, good," he responded, smiling widely.

"So where are we going?"

"I thought we could get dinner at the diner and then we could head down to the beach," he said nervously. "Does that sound alright?"

"Sounds perfect."

After getting dinner at practically the only restaurant in La Push, a small diner that has the best burgers and milkshakes I've ever had, Paul and I made our way down to First Beach.

We walked side by side, our fingertips brushing, neither one of us sure if the other wanted to hold hands or not.

After a few minutes of this slight awkwardness, I took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, interlacing my fingers with his. I blushed slightly, purposely not looking at him, but he squeezed my hand and as I turned towards him he grinned at me.

"So why does your brother hate me so much?" Paul inquired.

"Well, it's not just you that he hates," I laughed. "He doesn't like you, Sam, or Jared actually. He thinks you're apart of some drug cult."

"Drugs?"

"Yeah well you and Jared both disappeared from school for a few weeks and then you came back all big and uhh…"

"Big?" he laughed.

"Well yeah," I answered awkwardly. "You're like super tall now and umm… you're like buff now."

He barked out another laugh and pulled me closer to him, wrapping one of his abnormally warm arms around my shoulders.

"And you're also really warm," I shivered, cuddling into his side. In my rush to leave the house earlier, I had forgotten to grab a coat.

"If I had brought a coat, I would give it to you," he sighed. He stopped walking and sat down, pulling me with him so I sat between his legs. He wrapped both his arms around me and I instantly felt warmer.

"It's definitely not healthy how warm you are," I sighed in content. "But I'm not complaining."

"So… do _you_ think my friends and I do drugs?"

"No I don't, but that won't stop my brother from hating you. But he would hate anyone that I went on a date with."

"Yeah, he seems like the protective type."

"Well ever since my sisters moved out and my dad was put in the wheelchair, Jake thinks he needs to take care of me," I whispered. I didn't mention my mother dying; everyone on the reservation already knew what happened seven years ago.

He didn't say anything more, which I appreciated. He tightened his arms around me and kissed my temple. I had never been so happy.

The rest of the night went by smoothly and by the time that Paul and I got back it was late. I had never had so much fun. He had made me laugh and we had gone for a walk on the beach after dinner at the local diner.

He pulled up in front of my house and we both could see the lights were still on.

"I had a really great time tonight," I said softly.

"Me too. Do you, umm, maybe wanna go out again sometime?"

"I'd love to!" I replied, trying not to sound too eager, but failing miserably.

"Great! I know it's kinda last minute, but there's a bonfire tomorrow night down on the beach," he said. "Would you maybe wanna go… with me?"

"Sure," I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. "I better get inside."

I opened the door to the truck and stepped out, walking around it. But before I could get too far, I heard the door to the driver's side open. I turned around, confused, but before I could say anything, Paul's mouth was on mine.

He had one hand on my waist while the other rested on my cheek. I kissed him back fiercely, wrapping my arms around his neck and getting up on my tiptoes. His tongue pushed his way into my mouth and I tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck.

He groaned a bit before pulling away.

"You should probably get inside," he whispered. "I don't need your brother hating me more than he already does."

"Okay," I answered him, but I didn't move. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move.

"Sadie? You have to go inside now," he chuckled, but I tightened my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him again instead. It was shorter than the first one, but still just as amazing.

"Goodnight," I told him as I broke away from him and started walking to my front porch. When I got to the door, I turned around and saw that Paul was waiting until I got into the house. I waved as I opened the door, stepping inside, and he grinned and waved as he drove away.

I stepped into the house, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't stop smiling. I had never felt this way before.

"So you had a good time, then?" I heard my father ask as I stepped into the living room. He had a look on his face, almost like he knew something that I didn't.

"Yeah," I blushed. "I'm umm… I'm going out again tomorrow night. If that's okay?"

"That's fine with me," he smiled. "I don't know how your brother's going to feel about that though. He's been moping around in the garage since you left."

"Well he can deal with it," I muttered.

"That's what I told him," he chuckled.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Dad," I told him before kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Sadie."


	2. Chapter 2

It was now mid-February. The holiday season had come and gone quickly. While things were going great with Paul, things were tense at home between Jacob and I. He would barely speak to me and Paul was giving me rides to school now because I couldn't deal with him.

It hurt that Jake wouldn't just take my word on the fact that the pack wasn't actually a drug gang. And it hurt that I couldn't tell him about the pack.

Paul had told me about it about a few weeks into our relationship. Yeah, it was a shock, but growing up as Billy Black's daughter had its perks I guess. I had grown up hearing about the legends of our people descending from wolves practically since I was born so seeing my boyfriend turn into one wasn't as strange to me as it would be to an outsider.

I had also been informed about imprints. Now my father being so okay with Paul and I's relationship made sense. I was kinda freaked out that my first official boyfriend was actually my soulmate, but it made sense to me. It felt so right and I knew that no matter what happened, he would always be there for me.

But while Paul and I became inseparable, Jake and Bella Swan became the best of friends. I had been informed about the Cullens and what they actually were and I could see that Bella was using my brother to make herself feel better about Edward leaving.

And while Paul was wonderful, I missed my brother. We were best friends before all of this happened and I knew that it was inevitable that he was going to shift at some point, but how much longer was he going to hate me? Paul was my rock through all of this, holding me while I cried over Jake and distracting me when I needed a break.

It was a shock to the whole pack when Embry shifted. No one knew that he was going to. So when Sam had ordered Paul and Jared to help a new wolf control his shifts, I had gotten my hopes up that it was Jacob.

Thank god Jared imprinted on Kim. I had someone to confide in and since we had been so close before all of this had happened, it only brought us closer. And we had Emily now too. She was the pack mom and Kim and I both confided in her a lot. I spent most of my time at Emily and Sam's house, helping Emily cook for the pack.

That's where I was right now. The boys were due back any minute now and I had helped Emily make dinner. Kim wasn't much of a cook, she mostly just sat at the counter chiming in to our conversations.

You could always tell when the boys were home when you heard laughing and play fighting going on outside the room, which is what we could hear now. And sure enough, the front door burst open, the boys walked in, shirtless as always despite the snow that was on the ground outside.

"Hey!" Emily scolded. "Shut the door, not all of us have supernatural heat to keep us warm in the dead of winter."

"Sorry, Em," Sam said and immediately shut the door after they rushed in.

"Hey, babe," Paul said into my ear as he hugged me from behind and pecked me on the cheek.

"Hi," I whispered back, turning around in his arms and giving him a proper kiss.

"Break it up, break it up," Embry joked, shoving Paul as he reached over to grab a piece of garlic bread. "Nobody needs to see that."

"Shut up," he muttered. I turned around again, making a plate of spaghetti and meatballs for myself and Paul. I lead him over to the couch in Emily and Sam's living room, plopping myself down and him following suit. Once everyone was settled down in the living room, the usual chatter amongst the guy started.

"Sam?" I asked softly, nudging his arm.

"What's up, Sadie?" he responded as he turned to glance at me.

"Any updates on Jake?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but I guess I didn't do that great of a job as Sam's face showed nothing but sympathy.

"Any day now and he'll shift," he told me, patting my knee.

"I guess that's why he's been so angry lately," I muttered. "Just the other day I thought it was finally going to happen. He started doing that shaking thing that you guys do before you shift."

Paul's arm tightened around my shoulders at this new information

"The next time he does that you get as far away from him as possible," Sam ordered sternly.

"And you call me," Paul added in. "Right away."

I nodded at both of them. I knew that Sam didn't want what had happened to Emily to happen to me.

The rest of the night went by quickly. The boys ate every bit of the food that Emily and I had cooked. It still surprised me how much they could eat in one sitting.

Paul drove me home almost everyday since Jake wouldn't let me drive his car. It was fine by me. Sometimes, if we had a little time to kill before my curfew, we'd pull over and just talk. It was some of the only times that we were on our own. And sometimes we'd make out a little, which is what we happened to be doing at the moment.

I had climbed into his lap, straddling him. I had one hand locked in his hair and the other roaming his rock hard chest, tracing his abs. Another perk of dating a werewolf was him having his shirt off all the time.

He broke away from my mouth to kiss down my jaw and sucked on that one spot behind my ear that made me feel weak in the knees.

"Oh god," I whispered, pressing myself up against his chest. I had never done this with anyone. And I knew that Paul had some experience and that intimidated me.

One of his hands squeezed my bum at the same time that he bit my earlobe lightly and I jumped a bit, letting out a giggle.

"You're so cute," he chuckled.

"I know," I taunted him.

Just as he leaned in for another kiss, a loud howl rang out from the woods. Paul sat up straight and listened as more howls joined the first one.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know," he muttered. "I don't recognize that howl."

"It's Jacob!" I exclaimed, quickly climbing over to the passenger seat. But as I tried to open the door, Paul grabbed the handle and pulled it shut again.

"You can't go out there, Sadie!" he said loudly. "Are you insane!?"

He put his truck into gear and sped down the street, heading towards my house.

"But I-"

"No, Sadie," he growled. "You can't run after a wolf when he's just gone through his first shift. Even if it's your brother, he can't control himself."

"I can't just sit at home," I cried out as he pulled up to my house.

"Yes, you can," he told me, wiping some of my tears from my cheek. "I'll come over as soon as everything gets settled, alright? Leave your window unlocked."

"Okay," I sniffled. I reached out to open the door, but hesitated for a second before turning back to him. "Paul?"

"Yeah, babe?" he smiled at me.

"I… umm," I didn't know if it was too early to tell him this. "I love you."

He seemed frozen for a second, before his face broke out into the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"I love you too, baby."

He kissed me one more time before I rushed inside.

It was now far into the early hours of the morning and there was still no sign of Paul or Jacob. My dad didn't seem worried though, so I tried not to be, but I was failing at that. I was also failing at trying to stay awake.

I was sitting up in my bed, attempting to read one of my books for school. However, my eyes kept slipping closed without my consent.

I was just starting to give up hope of staying awake when I heard my window slide open. I shoved my book off the bed as Paul climbed into my room. I didn't say anything, but he knew just what I needed by the look on my face.

"It was Jake," he told me.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's a bit shocked, but he'll manage."

"That's good," I said sleepily.

"You shouldn't have stayed up this late," he scolded me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the bed. "I would've woken you up when I got here."

"I couldn't sleep."

"More like, you resisted sleep."

"Shut up," I muttered.

He reached over and pulled back the covers on my bed. I took off my sweatshirt before I got back in bed, pulling Paul in with me. Even though the heat in the house wasn't always working, whenever Paul spent the night I never needed to wear anything more than a tank top and shorts. If I wore anymore, I'd wake up in the middle of the night sweating bullets.

I snuggled up into Paul's chest, content. He wrapped me up in his arms before switching off the light.

"I know I kind of rushed off earlier," he whispered. "But I do love you… so much. More than anything."

"It scares me," I said back. "How much I love you. I didn't even know what love was before this. And I… I know it's only been three months, but I love you."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me closer.

We didn't say anything else. We didn't need to.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Jake had first shifted and now that he knew about the pack we were getting back to how things were before. But that fact that he was still so butthurt about not being able to talk to Bella was straining our relationship. I really didn't like that girl.

Especially since she wouldn't stop calling our house. Dad was about to take apart the phone he was so fed up with her calling every hour of every day. I guess telling her that Jake had mono wasn't exactly working anymore.

Just the other day she spent the entire day sitting outside our house in her clunky old truck, waiting to see if he would make an appearance. He had made an appearance, but it was when he had driven me home from Emily's. But he didn't stay, he had patrol that night with Embry.

As I walked into the house, I could see her staring at Jacob sadly, but when she made eye contact with me it instantly turned into a glare. I hurried into the house, not looking back.

The next night though, I heard Jake sneak out of the house. I knew he wasn't on patrol because it was Paul and Jared's turn. I could never sleep when he had patrol so I was in the kitchen getting a snack when Jake had snuck by and out the door. I had a slight suspicion that he had gone to Bella's house.

That suspicion was confirmed when Bella showed up at our house the next day. She pushed her way past my dad and wouldn't take no for an answer. She had stormed right past me and into Jacob's room, slamming the door behind her. He had been sleeping, but that changed pretty quickly.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room to do some homework. Even with all this werewolf stuff going on I still had school.

It'd been half an hour and I could still hear Jacob and Bella talking in the other room, but at least they weren't yelling anymore.

Just as I heard the door to Jake's room open up, I saw the rest of the pack walk out of the woods. I quickly stepped out of my room, shoving Bella slightly as I ran out the front door.

"Hey baby," Paul greeted me as I ran into his arms. I kissed him happily, it'd been a few days since I had seen him.

"What did you do!?" Bella yelled angrily before I could greet the others. I turned around in Paul's arms so my back was up against his chest to look over and saw that she was stomping across the yard towards us.

"What did you do!?" she repeated, coming up and shoving Sam. "What did you do to him!?"

"Easy," Sam warned Jared when he growled and stepped up to intervene.

"He didn't want this!" she yelled.

"What did we do?" Paul snarled at her. "What did he do? What'd he tell you?"

"Both of you calm down," Sam ordered, putting a hand on Paul's shoulder. I gripped one of Paul's hands that was resting on my stomach, trying to help him calm down. Lately we had been working on his anger issues.

"Nothing!" she responded, ignoring Sam. "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you."

At this comment, I had to let out a laugh. She thought that she knew what she was talking about, but she had no idea.

"And you!" she turned to me. "You're his sister! You were supposed to stick by him! Do you know how upset he was when you left him for this douchebag?"

"I think that you need to shut the fuck up before I slap you," I muttered angrily.

"You betrayed him! You joined this stupid drug gang and it tore him apart! You're such a bitch sometimes Sadie."

I laughed again at this, but that may not have been my smartest move. She raised her hand up and before anyone could stop her, she punched me in the face. I lost my balance and if Paul wasn't holding me I definitely would've fallen over.

I would've jumped her if I didn't feel Paul start to shake behind me. I turned in his arms, reaching up to hold his trembling face in my hands.

"Paul!" I called out to him, but he was so angry he couldn't even hear that I was speaking to him. "Paul get it together! I'm fine, see? I'm complet-hey!"

Sam had grabbed me around the waist and separated me from Paul. Fuck this werewolf strength. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get away from him.

"Bella, back up! Paul!" Sam yelled out from behind me. "Calm down!"

"Let go of me," I struggled as Paul started to convulse, punching at Sam's arms to try to get him to let go. "I can calm him down, he's been doing well."

"Sadie, I'm not letting you near him when he's like this," Sam growled at me. "And you know why."

I stopped struggling at this comment. I barely even noticed Bella running towards the house. What I did notice was Jake running and shifting to fight back at Paul, who had also shifted. I whimpered, watching Jacob and Paul start to fight and make their way into the woods.

"I'll take care of it," Sam reassured me before turning to Jared and Embry. "Take Sadie and Bella to Emily's place."

"I guess the wolf's out of the bag," Embry chuckled, running ahead to help Bella off the ground. Jared wrapped an arm around my shoulder and lead me to Bella's truck and helped me get up into the trunk.

"Paul's gonna get angry all over again when that bruises," Jared laughed, looking closely at my eye. "It's already started."

"Great," I grumbled. The ride to Emily's was silent for the most part.

"I think we should go back and make sure Jacob's okay," Bella said when we pulled into Emily's. I ignored her, walking towards the house.

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth in him," Jared replied. "Serves him right."

"No way!" Embry responded. "Jacob's a natural! Did you see him phase on the fly? 5 bucks Paul doesn't touch him."

They both turned and saw that Bella hadn't moved from the truck.

"Come on in, Bella!" Embry called over to her. "We don't bite."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered so quietly only their wolf senses could hear it, walking into the house as Embry gave her the spiel about Emily's scars.

"Are you guys hungry?" Emily's voice called out from the kitchen.

"Do you even have to ask?" I laughed at her comment.

"Sadie!" she gasped when she got a look at my face. "What happened to your eye?"

"Why don't you ask this bitch?" I said, motioning towards Bella as she walked through the door.

"Who's this?" she asked, being as polite as she always is.

"Bella Swan, who else?"

"Hmm, so you're the vampire girl?" she asked, walking over to the freezer and grabbing a bag of frozen peas.

"So you're the wolf girl?" Bella fired back.

"I guess so," Emily chuckled, pressing the cold bag up to my eye. "Well, I'm engaged to one."

"Ow," I muttered, flinching away from the coldness, taking if off for a second.

"You keep that bag on your eye, young lady," Emily ordered and I grumbled in response, sitting down at the table with Jared and Embry, who were laughing at me getting in trouble with Emily.

Emily reached over us, setting down a huge plate of muffins, which the boys instantly reached over to grab.

"Save some for your brothers. And ladies first," she told them, smacking their hands away from the plate before turning to Bella. "Muffin?"

"Sure thanks," Bella whispered, walking over hesitantly.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order," Emily said to no one in particular.

"He didn't say anything to me," Bella defended my brother.

"It's a wolf thing," Embry responded. "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. And check it out, we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Shut up!" Jared said playfully and I laughed at his antics. "These are trade secrets! Damn it! This chick runs with vampires.

"You can't really run with vampires," she told them. "Cause they're fast."

"Yeah? Well we're faster," Jared responded matter-of-factly. "Freaked out yet?"

"You're not the first monster's I've met."

"Jake's right," Sam's voice filled the room as he entered the house. "You're good with weird."

Sam walked towards Emily, giving her a kiss on the lips and then pecking her all over her face, making her laugh. With her distracted, I slowly took the bag of peas off my eye. It was still way too cold.

Paul and Jacob came in next, pushing each other, still play fighting. I guess this distracted Emily enough from Sam and she saw the bag of peas on the table. I didn't move, maybe she wouldn't do anything.

I thought wrong. She grabbed my hand with one hand and the bag of peas in the other and gently made me hold it to my eye.

"Unless you want a black, swollen eye for school on Monday I suggest you keep this on," she told me sternly.

"But it's cold," I complained.

"I'll keep you warm, babe," Paul winked at me, and if the cold peas weren't on my face I would've blushed. He grabbed my other hand and pulled me over to the couch, pulling me into his arms.

We kept to ourselves for the most part, ignoring the other's and their conversations with Bella. He held the bag of peas to my face as I cuddled into his bare chest. We stayed like that for awhile until the conversation of vampires came up.

We both listened in, hearing that there was another vampire besides the one that they had already killed, and apparently she was even more vicious than that one. Paul's arm pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not worried," I whispered to him, knowing what was worrying him. "You'll keep me safe."


	4. Chapter 4

The beginning of the next week was normal and calm, but as soon as Thursday came around, it seemed like the start of the week was the calm before the storm.

It was Thursday that Bella decided it was a good idea to jump off the cliff that the pack went diving off of all the time. She hadn't accounted for the rough waves and the rocks that a human like her wouldn't be able to handle.

Jacob had rescued her from drowning and when she had woken up after throwing up a load of water from her lungs, she had been panicked. She said that she had seen Victoria in the water with her. This sent a panic through the pack.

Kim and I were quickly ushered to Emily's house, with Embry on patrol directly outside the house while the rest of the pack, besides Jacob, were running the perimeter of the reservation looking for any trace of Victoria.

It was a long day, especially when my father called the house to inform us that Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack. What was even more shocking was that both of his children, Leah and Seth, had shifted for the first time.

A girl werewolf? No one had ever considered that to be a possibility. And with her and Sam's history, this was going to be awkward.

And Seth, that poor kid was only 14 and he had to deal with all this.

Kim and I knew that we weren't going to be leaving Emily's anytime soon. With Victoria on the loose and two new wolves to take care of, the pack would be busy enough without their imprints being in more than one place.

Luckily, we kept some spare clothes here in case an emergency, just like this one, ever occurred. I pulled my hair into a large bun on the top of my head and changed into some leggings and one of Paul's sweatshirts that he never wore anymore. Luckily it still smelt like him.

We stayed up late, trying to stay up for when the boys would be home, but it didn't exactly work out that way. We had started off strong by ordering pizza and french fries and a bunch of other food that we knew we wouldn't be able to finish. But I had fallen asleep sometime around 2:00 in the morning on the armchair in the corner of the living room in the middle of some random movie we had decided on.

It wasn't until 4 that the boys came back. Paul had lifted me up and I cuddled into his chest as he carried me out to his truck. He set me down in the passenger seat and made his way over to the drivers side. As soon as he climbed in, I lowered myself so my head was laying on his thigh. He drove home with one hand on the wheel and the other running his hands through my hair.

"Arms up," he told me softly once he had set me down on the bed.

I did as I was told and he pulled the sweatshirt off of my body, leaving me in just a sports bra and the leggings I had changed into earlier.

"Where's my dad?" I wondered out loud as Paul changed into a new pair of shorts that he kept in my room. He ripped through so many of them that he kept them almost everywhere.

"He's with Sue," he answered my inquiry. He climbed into bed, pulling me down into his chest. "The funeral's on Saturday."

I didn't have anymore tears to cry. I had loved Harry like an uncle. He was practically my second father.

"You'll go with me, right?" I whispered.

"Of course I will," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "Now let's get some sleep."

The next day, or I suppose it was the same day since we had gone to bed so late, Paul and I woke up to Jacob's grunts of frustration in his bedroom next to mine.

Glancing over at the clock, I was shocked to realize it was already lunch time. I pulled away from Paul, making him groan.

"5 more minutes," he whined, pulling me back by my wrist.

"But I'm starving," I moaned back. And as if to reiterate what I had said, my stomach let out a loud growl. "I'll make you pancakes."

"Fine," he sighed before pulling my wrist once more, pulling me down so he could kiss me softly. He let me go and I pulled a shirt on before making my way out into the hallway.

I stopped at Jacob's door, knocking lightly before opening it. I gasped softly at the sight. There was clothes strewn all over the floor and the sheets on his bed were on the ground. Sure his room wasn't the cleanest, but it was never this messy.

"Jake?" I called out to him. He was sitting laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Do you want any pancakes?"

He didn't respond.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"One of the Cullens came back," he muttered angrily.

"What?" Paul questioned, coming up behind me. "Which one?"

"The small one… I think her name's Alice."

"While you two discuss this, I'll go start those pancakes," I sighed, stepping away from the tense atmosphere.

After our late breakfast, Jacob and Paul dropped me off at the Clearwater's house on their way to inform Sam and the rest of the pack about the Cullens possibly returning. I spent the day helping Sue and my father with the plans for the funeral. Not only was Sue mourning her husband, but her two children were now werewolves.

The next day, the funeral went as well as a funeral could go. Paul didn't leave my side the whole time. The last time I had been to a funeral it was my mother's. At least this time the body wasn't so badly hurt that the coffin had to be closed.

The whole reservation was there, even the pack. Well, actually, everyone but Jacob. That seemed to be a trend lately. I didn't even care anymore that he was probably at Bella's.

That night though, I was getting ready for bed when Jacob came home. I could tell he was angry by the way that he carried himself. His 6'7 frame was all hunched over itself as he sat on the couch and he was shaking. My first thought was that he was about to shift and that I should call Paul or Sam, but I realized that he wasn't shaking because he was going to shift, he was shaking because he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over and sat next to him, hugging him tightly.

"She chose _him_ ," he groaned. "She chose someone who is literally dead over me, Sadie! I don't understand."

I sighed. I knew this would happen. I knew that Bella would eventually drop my brother.

"She doesn't deserve you," I reassured him. "Let her live her life the way that she wants to. You can focus more on the pack… and school too. Your grades have been slipping. You deserve better."

"I just don't understand…"

"I don't either, but you need to forget about Bella Swan."

"I'm sorry I let her punch you," he told me softly after a moment of silence. "I was so _blind_."

"It's okay, Jake," I reassured him.

"It's not," he muttered, pulling me into a hug. "But I'll make it up to you… I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a little over a month since the Cullens had returned to Forks and though I would like to say that Jacob was over Bella, everyone knew it wasn't true. But now at least we weren't fighting anymore. He just knew not to mention Bella around me otherwise I would give him some lecture about throwing his life away for some girl who was using him.

Jake hadn't seen her since he had returned her motorcycle a couple weeks ago and he was itching to see her. But even our dad wasn't happy about his obsession with Bella Swan. Which is why when Sue asked him if either Jake or I could bring the last of Harry's fish fry to Charlie, he sent me to do it. Leah and Seth were still getting used to the whole werewolf thing and she didn't want to risk sending one of them.

So that Saturday night, I drove to the Swan residence in Forks. I was hoping that Bella was out with Edward or something so I wouldn't have to see her. I guess my prayers were answered as it turned out that Edward had convinced Charlie to let him take Bella to Florida to visit her mother.

"Thanks again, Sadie," Charlie called out from his living room as I set the fish in the fridge.

"No problem, Charlie. No one loved Harry's fish fry more than you did so Sue thought that you should get the last of it," I chuckled.

"Well it's damn good!" He laughed at me. I always like Charlie. He had a good sense of humor and he spent a lot time at our house watching games with my dad. Which is what he was watching right now.

"How's it looking?" I asked him, referring to the game on the television, as I walked back into the living room.

"It's tied right now…. Do you wanna stay to finish the game? I'm sure your dad won't mind."

"If you don't mind, Mr. Swan."

"Sadie, I've known you since you were born, you can call me Charlie," he told me, patting the seat on the couch next to him and offering me some popcorn.

I didn't even realize how late it got and when I looked at my phone, there were 14 missed calls and about 40 text messages from Paul.

"I should probably head out Charlie," I said, standing up from the couch. "It was nice seeing you!"

"You too, kiddo!" he called as I quickly left the house. "Thanks for the fish fry!"

I got into Jake's truck that I had borrowed and started it up, putting it into gear and heading back to La Push. I called Paul as I turned onto the main road.

"Sadie!?" he frantically called through the phone.

"Paul? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Where are you?"

"Forks… I was watching the game with Charlie and just lost track of time. Is everything okay?"

"Are you close to the treaty line? I'll meet you there."

He sounded frantic. I didn't want to argue with him when he was like that. He hung up, likely to shift so he could meet me at the border. When I got there, I pulled over.

He quickly opened the passenger side door and I started the truck again. He was breathing heavily and it was scaring me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"There was a leech on our lands," he muttered. I gripped the steering tightly. "The Cullens were chasing it too, one of them tried to cross onto the reservation."

"Did you… catch the vampire?"

"No."

"Oh…"

"The Cullens knew she was coming… they sent Bella to Florida for god's sake! And they didn't even warn us! I never would've let you go to Forks with a freaking leech on the loose."

The rest of the drive was silent. When we pulled up to my house, he ran around the side to get in through my bedroom window. By the time I got to my room, he was already laying on the bed waiting for me.

I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and climbed in next to him. He pulled me close, shoving his face in my neck. Was he sniffing me?

"What are you doing?" I giggled. It tickled a bit.

"You reek of vampire," he growled at me.

"What?"

"Don't ever go to Bella's house again. That leech spends so much time there that you don't smell like…."

"Like what? What do I normally smell like?"

"You normally smell like me," he said quietly, like he was embarrassed.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"You're just around me so much that my smell kind of rubs off on you… and you're my imprint so I can't help but want you to smell like me. It's an instinct… I can't help it. If you don't… it drives me crazy… it's like you're not mine anymore… I'm sorry if that's weird for you," he sounded so insecure, like he was telling me his deepest secrets.

"It's not," I reassured him. "And you shouldn't be embarrassed by all this wolf stuff, Paul. I know I don't completely understand everything, but I'm here and I'm yours. I love you."

"I love you," he whispered. "More than my own life."

He pulled himself up so he was laying on top of me, supporting himself with one arm and cupping my face with the other. He kissed me softly at first, but that quickly changed.

His tongue was in my mouth, mine was in his, his hand moved down to grip my waist, my hands were all over his body. He kissed down my jaw, sucking on some spots. He was growling as he nipped and sucked at my neck.

I was going to have to wear a turtleneck to cover up all the bruises he was leaving, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I reached down to pull the t-shirt I was wearing up and over my head. I don't know if it's a wolf thing or not, but I saw his eyes darken.

He kissed down to my breasts and I gripped his hair tightly. I think he was trying to kiss me all over and get rid of any vampire smell on me. I wasn't complaining.

The next week was tense. The pack was on edge now that there was another vampire running around their lands. Jake had confronted Edward at Forks High on Monday and found out that he hadn't even told Bella the real reason they went to Florida. He had also been sent my Sam to make sure that none of them tried to cross the border again. Apparently Paul and Emmett had gotten into a fight the other night while chasing Victoria.

But anyways, the week went by and I barely saw any of the pack. I hadn't seen Paul in four days and that may not seem like a lot, but to us it was. He hadn't even come after patrol like he normally would and he hadn't been to school all week.

I was now pulling up to Emily's house after school on Friday and I could smell her chocolate chip cookies from the front yard. The cookies motivated me to not even care about seeing Bella's truck outside the house.

The only people inside the house were Emily, Jake, and Bella, but I didn't pay attention to anything but the cookies that were still on the cooling rack near the oven. I may have burned my tongue a bit when I put it in my mouth, but it was worth it.

I turned to compliment Emily on the cookies, but as I did I heard some voices coming closer from the woods. I perked up instantly; I couldn't wait any longer to see Paul.

As soon as he walked through the door I ambushed him. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He didn't even stumble. It was sexy how strong he was.

"Hey baby," he whispered, pecking me on the lips.

"Hey," I giggled.

I kissed him again briefly before I just hugged him closer, resting my head on his shoulder. He carried me over to the armchair in the corner of the living room.

"I missed you," he told me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I missed you too."

"Wow," I heard an annoying voice that I knew all too well comment from the other side of the living room.

"What?" Paul bit back at Bella's comment, tightening his arms that were wrapped around my torso.

"Nothing," she answered. "I just can't believe you're being so touchy feely right in front of her brother."

"Yeah well it's not like he can do anything to stop them," Embry laughed, jumping over the couch to sit in between Bella and Jacob. "They're imprints, they can't help but be all disgustingly lovey dovey."

"Imprinting?" she asked, confused.

"Well umm… I'll explain later," Jake answered, kind of embarrassed. "Why don't we head out, Bella?"

"Umm… okay?"

They both made their way out of the house and I sighed in relief as I heard her monster of a truck start up and drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Things just kept spiraling out of control the next few weeks. Things really got weird when Edward requested my brother to go to Bella's house to use his 'wolf senses' to sniff around after some vampire broke into her house.

I guess things hadn't really gone well because when he came back home later that day, he was all upset because he had found out that Bella was going to be changed into a vampire after she graduated in a few weeks.

But he got over that pretty fast, convincing himself that he could change her mind by then. Bella was coming to the bonfire tonight, which was weird cause that was usually reserved for pack members and Quileute leaders only.

But I knew I wouldn't have to hang out with them at the bonfire. Paul and the whole pack were gonna be there.

Sadly I had to go with him to pick her up at the border. Her leech boyfriend was dropping her off so he could go hunting. Gross.

His fancy ass car drove up to the border and Jake got out of his car to meet them.

"Are you gonna get in the backseat?" he asked, poking his head back through the window.

"Nope," I muttered, popping the 'p' sound, not even bothering to look up from my book. I had my feet up on the dashboard while I read my chemistry book; I had finals coming up and I was stressing.

"Fine," he grunted back at me before turning around.

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" I heard Edward ask sarcastically.

I snorted at that. At least the leech had a sense of humor. I guess I had just gotten used to everyone that I was friends with not wearing a shirt.

A few minutes later, Bella got into the backseat and Jake started the car up. I continued reading my book while they made small talk. Thank god the ride to the beach wasn't too long.

When we got there, the fire had already been started and most of the pack was already there. I abandoned my chemistry book in Jake's car and walked slightly behind him and Bella down the beach.

"Hey babe!" Paul grinned as he yelled out from where he was helping Sam build up the bonfire.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I ran ahead of Jake and Bella to give Paul a hug. I had worn a sweatshirt, but as soon as I got close enough to the fire and to Paul himself, I took it off.

"I don't know why you even bother to wear those anymore," he chuckled.

"Neither do I," I laughed with him.

"Why don't you grab something to eat and take a seat while Sam and I finish up with the fire," he suggested before kissing me on the forehead.

"But then I'll be cold again," I pouted up at him, grabbing onto his belt loops and pulled him closer to me.

"Fine," he chuckled. "Just give me a minute."

He finished up gathering up more wood for the fire, throwing a few into the fire, before grabbing my hand and walking over to where Sue was serving up some food. We sat down on one of the logs by the fire and ate our food before the legends started.

Luckily Jacob had enough sense to sit on the opposite side of the fire from where Paul and I were sat. I always loved the bonfires; there had been a few since I had joined the pack. I thought the stories were interesting and I wasn't going to let Bella's presence ruin this for me.

I was always so excited to hear the stories, but I had been so stressed out lately with final exams coming up that I hadn't gotten much sleep. And with Paul's warm arm wrapped around my shoulders, I almost fell asleep.

After the bonfire, Paul drove me home as Jake had to bring Bella home and Paul didn't really want me going to Forks anymore without him. And I didn't exactly want to with vampires on the loose.

The next few days I spent studying my ass off. I was really worried about finals coming up and I wanted to get some of my studying done so that I could help Paul and some of the other wolves study as they hadn't been in school much. It was stressing me out.

But at the moment I had been helping Paul study for the past two hours. Sure it was cliche, but I found that if I gave him a kiss after each correct answer he got it gave the best results.

"Sadie," Paul whined. "Can we just take a break? We've been at this for too long."

"Just a little longer, babe," I answered. "We've almost finished with chemistry."

"But I just want to kiss you…"

"You have been kissing me," I giggled.

"I mean," he started, scooting closer to me. " _Really_ kiss you."

He leaned in and kissed me slowly, holding my cheek gently in his hand. I lost myself a bit for a minute, but I pulled away quickly once I realized what he was doing.

"No!" I exclaimed. "We have to study!"

"We did, babe… now let's just kiss a little before I have to go out for patrol."

"But I-" I was cut off by my yawn.

"Or we could take a nap instead?" he suggested, laughing a bit. That sounded like a better idea. I hadn't slept much lately.

"Okay I can do that," I answered.

"Not sure if I should be offended or not that you don't want to kiss me."

"Shut up," I moaned, laying down on my bed. He placed the notes and books we were reading from on the floor before flopping down next to me, making me bounce slightly on the bed.

"You need to stop worrying," he told me. "You need to actually get some sleep. Sometimes I get more sleep than you and I have patrol practically every night."

But I barely heard what he was saying, I had already started drifting off to sleep. I didn't respond, I just snuggled into his side and wrapped my arm around his torso.

That Friday, after finals were officially over it seemed like things were going well until Jacob decided it would be a good idea to kiss Bella without her consent. And then she had punched him and broken her hand. That had made Edward extremely angry, yet Jake still thought it was a good idea for us to go to Bella's graduation party.

Which is where we were heading now. I had told him that I wasn't going to go to the party unless Paul came. Not that Paul wanted to come, but he couldn't say no to me. Plus Quil and Embry were going so why couldn't Paul come?

The Cullen's house was so… shiny and new. It was like no one had ever lived in it even though they had in fact been living there for awhile now.

The party wasn't terrible though, considering it was thrown by a bunch of vampires. The food was pretty good, but not as good as Emily's obviously. Paul and I were hanging out with Quil and Embry in the kitchen when Jacob rushed in. His jaw was set angrily and he motioned for us all to follow him upstairs.

We made it to one of the bedrooms on the second floor of the house and walked into what looked like a Cullen family meeting.

"What is this about?" Paul demanded. I stood in front of him with my back up against his torso and his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Alice had a vision," their coven leader answered.

"About what?" Embry asked.

"They'll be here in four days," the one that I'm assuming is Alice responded.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle stated.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked Alice

"I didn't see anyone that I recognized… maybe one."

"I know his face," Edward said, reading her mind. "He's local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

"Well whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice concluded.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision," Carlisle stated.

"Either way," the blonde one next to Alice started. "The army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up," Jake intervened. "What damn army?"

"Newborns," Carlisle answered him. "Our kind."

"What're they after?" Embry asked.

"They were passing around some of Bella's clothes," Alice responded. "A red blouse, a pair of jeans, and a light blue hoodie."

"I don't own a light blue hoodie," Bella interjected.

"Well they were passing it around."

Bella looked lost for a moment before she gasped a bit and looked over at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"That was your hoodie! You left it at my house that night you watched the game with my dad. I brought it to my room to remind myself to bring it back to you… I thought I had lost it."

"So these newborn leeches are passing around Sadie's scent!?" Paul demanded, starting to shake a bit. I placed one of my hands over his to calm him down. It worked to an extent.

"So they're after Bella… and Sadie? That doesn't make any sense!" Jake exclaimed.

"He was probably just trying to get any scent that was from around here," Edward tried to explain. "And the wolves have been chasing Victoria too, maybe he smelt that on the clothing."

"So what the hell does this mean?" Paul asked angrily.

"It means an ugly fight," Carlisle answered calmly. "With lives lost."

Jake, Embry, Quil, and Paul all glanced at each other, seeming to come to a quick agreement.

"Alright," Jacob responded. "We're in."

"No," Bella muttered. "You'd get yourselves killed. No way."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

"Edward," she turned to the vampire, pleading with him to say something.

"It means more protection for you," he told her.

"She's not the reason we're doing this," Paul barked out. "Sadie is apart of our pack and we protect our own."

"So you think Sam would agree to… an understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires…"

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"They'll give us the numbers," the one standing near Alice responded. "Newborns won't know they even exist, it'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate-"

"Carlisle!" Bella tried to stop him. "They're gonna get hurt."

"We'll all need some training," he ignored her to address my brother. "Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has, you're welcome to join us."

"Alright," Jake agreed. "Name the time and place."

"Jake," Bella pleaded. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Bella," Jacob responded. "This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one that wanted us to get along, remember?"

"But-"

"No, Bella!" he exclaimed. "My sister is being threatened and she's apart of our pack. We protect our own. Now we should go get some sleep so we can be ready for our training session."

We all made our way out of the Cullen house and into Paul's truck. Jake shifted and ran ahead to inform Sam about what had happened. Embry and Quil sat in the truck bed while Paul drove with one hand and held my hand with the other.

"You'll be okay," Paul insisted. "I won't let anything hurt you."

"I know you won't, baby," I reassured him, squeezing his hand. "Just be careful, okay? I don't wanna live without you."


	7. Chapter 7

The next two nights, the wolves had training sessions with the Cullens. Luckily school was over and they could sleep all day. It was lonely in my room without Paul that Monday night, but thankfully I was sleeping over Kim's house on Tuesday. It was a tradition that at the end of every school year we would have a sleepover and watch movies all night.

We had set up camp in her living room, laying out a bunch of blankets and pillows on the couch and all the junk food we had bought was on the coffee table. We were gonna have a Harry Potter movie marathon, but honestly after the second movie it was just background noise to our conversation that had somehow made its way to the topic of Kim and Jared having sex.

"It was amazing, Sadie," Kim sighed dreamily as she chewed on a twizzler. "Jared is just so sweet and-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there, Kimberly," I interrupted. "I don't need to hear about yours and Jared's sex life."

"You're just jealous," she taunted. "Have you and Paul… well, done it?"

"No… do you think he wants to?"

"Well duh," she answered matter-of-factly. "I mean, look at you! You're hot."

"Shut up," I muttered. "Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I… what if I'm not good enough… in that department?" I asked slowly, blushing slightly.

"Well you haven't done it before so it might not be per-"

"But he's done… _it_ before…"

"Ohhh," she started. "If that's what you're worried about then stop it. Paul loves you so much, Sadie. And whatever he's done before won't even compare to what you two do. You're his imprint, Sadie. You're literal soulmates."

"I guess you're right," I sighed, feeling a bit better.

"I know I am," she said cockily, throwing a twizzler at my face.

That Thursday, the day before the stupid vampire army was going to be here, Sam and Edward had me and Bella walking around the forest where the fight was going to happen. They wanted us to spread our scent so that it would distract the newborns from what they were doing.

I was extremely bored and exercise wasn't really my thing. And I had been at this for over an hour now and Bella had started to cut herself to spread her actual blood all over the forest. I was not about to do that.

"Can this be over now?" I called out knowing that Sam, Paul, Jake, and Edward could all hear me just fine.

"Just a bit longer," Edward called out.

"No, I think I'm done now," I said confidently.

Luckily we walked into the clearing where they had been waiting for us.

"Take me home now," I ordered Paul with the best smile I could muster at the moment. I motioned for him to turn around as I walked closer to them.

He chuckled before doing what I wanted him to, bending over slightly so I could hop onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, snuggling into his neck.

"I probably won't see you until after the fight," Jacob told me. "I'm bringing Bella up to her campsite."

"Be careful," I whispered.

"I will," he smiled. "Love you, sis."

"Love you too… now giddyup Paul," I giggled.

He sighed playfully and started jogging through the forest. By the time we got back to my house, it was getting dark out. Since Jake was staying with Bella and Edward and my dad was on a fishing trip with Charlie, Paul and I were alone for the night.

Paul set me down when we got to the front door and I unlocked it before stepping inside.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" I asked him.

"No thanks."

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "Paul Lahote isn't hungry? That's a first. Are you feeling okay?"

"Ha ha," he muttered. "I just wanna lay down for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Of course, babe."

I grabbed his hand and we went to lay down in my bedroom. We didn't do anything but cuddle for a little while, but I got a little restless.

"So… are we just gonna just lay here or…?"

"We can kiss a little if you want," he laughed before shifting so he was laying over me. He leaned down and kissed me softly. But I didn't want a soft kiss. I wanted something more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him over and climbed on top, straddling him. He grunted, surprised by my actions. I pulled my shirt off so that I was just in my dark green bra. With one hand Paul tangled his fingers in my hair and with the other he grabbed my ass.

I moaned lightly when he squeezed it a bit and I started to grind a bit on his rock hard stomach, right above his cock.

"Babe," he breathed out. "You gotta stop that."

"Why?" I whimpered out, moving my lips down his jaw and neck.

"Because if you don't stop then I won't be able to," he growled, bucking his hips slightly at my movements.

I understood where he was coming from. We had gone this far before and I had stopped him, but I didn't want to stop this time. I was ready for it.

"What if I don't want to stop?" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked after a minute of silence. I didn't answer, I only nodded.

He pulled me in for another kiss and flipped us back over so that he was on top. He started kissing down my neck and stopped at my breasts. He started sucking on one before he reached around my back to unclip my bra.

His eyes visibly darkened at the sight of my breasts, glancing up at me for reassurance. I nodded at him and he started to massage them. There was going to be marks all over my boobs and neck tomorrow, but I couldn't care less.

He started kissing down my stomach, looping his fingers in the waistband of my leggings, tugging them down my legs.

He pulled himself back up and we made out for a bit as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, one hand gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. After a few minutes I broke away, gasping for air.

"Can you take your pants off now?" I whispered. "I don't want to be the only one practically naked."

He pulled back from me and took both his running shorts and his boxers down. My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened slightly at the sight of his dick. He climbed back on top of me, kissing me again.

"Are you sure you want this, baby?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes… please," I moaned, running one hand down his chest and bucking my hips again. I tried to reach for his dick, but he pushed my hand away.

"Tonight's about you, babe," he told me, pulling down my underwear. He started rubbing circles around my clit, kissing me again.

I spread my legs slightly and gasped into his mouth when he inserted a finger, sliding it in and out of me.

"Please… Paul please," I whimpered out. I pushed him away slightly before reaching into my bedside table drawer and grabbed the several boxes of condoms I had bought.

"Wow," he chuckled. "You're prepared."

"I… I didn't know what size you would need," I told him, embarrassed. "I didn't even know they came in different sizes."

He barked out a laugh before grabbing one of the boxes and tearing it open. He slid a condom on and pushed the rest of the boxes off of the bed. He kissed me again and I spread my legs so that he could settle himself in between them.

"You need to tell me if it hurts? Okay?" he asked, whispering softly and brushing some hair out of my face.

"Yes," I groaned, bucking my hips slightly. "Please, Paul."

He leaned in to kiss me again while he reached down to guide himself into me slowly. It didn't really hurt, all I could feel was a building pressure, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He started to kiss down my neck as he thrust in and out of me slowly.

"Fuck," he growled when he pushed all the way in. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes," I breathed out. "Faster, please."

"You feel so good, baby," he moaned as he thrust in and out, faster than before.

I couldn't even think straight it felt so good. I thrust my hips up to meet his in time with his thrusts. He was sucking on my neck and there would no doubt be bruises all over for days but I honestly didn't care. My hands roamed his back, scratching roughly.

I had never felt anything like this before and it wasn't long before we both came undone. When Paul came he grunted and growled and it was so sexy.

He pulled out of me and flopped down on the bed next to me. I cuddled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple softly.

"Was that okay?" I asked him. Sure, it had been amazing for me, but he had done this before and I hadn't.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, confused. "Of course it was okay. It was more than okay, Sadie! Why would you think like that?"

"It's just… this was my first time and you've… you know, done this before…"

"Sadie, listen to me," he said sternly. "You are the best thing in my life and I love you so much. I don't care about anyone else that I've been with. And… to say it bluntly, that was the best sex I've ever had."

I blushed hard and he chuckled as he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you too," I told him. "Please be careful tomorrow."

"Don't worry," he reassured me. "I'm gonna kick some vampire butt."

"I'm serious, Paul."

"And I am too, Sadie. I'm not going to let some stupid leeches take me away from you."

"You better not," I sniffled, a few tears spilling out.

"Don't cry, babe," he wiped my tears away. "Everything is going to be okay."

The next day, Paul and I drove over to Emily and Sam's house. The pack was meeting there before they made their way to the fight and all the imprints were to stay at the house. Collin and Brady, the two newest and youngest wolves were staying behind to protect the house.

After some tearful goodbyes on Kim, Emily, and my parts, the boys and Leah made their way to to the clearing in the woods that the battle was taking place at. To keep ourselves busy we read and watched movies, but nothing we did could distract us from what was going on.

It was hours later when we heard a few wolf grunts outside the house. Before Emily could stop me, I ran outside to see what was happening. Collin and Brady were fighting off what I could only assume was a vampire.

Before I could be dragged back inside, the vampire made eye contact with me. It's red eyes glared at me and it tried to lunge for the porch of Emily's house before Collin tackled it to the ground and ripped its arms off. I screamed as Kim pulled me back into the house and locked the door.

"Oh my god," I breathed out. "What do we do?"

"We stay in the house, Sadie," Emily replied, trying to remain calm. "It's going to be fine."

"But wh-"

"No! Werewolves are made to defeat vampires. Collin and Brady know what they're doing. It's in their instincts," she reassured me.

There was a knock on the door and we all jumped. The fighting outside seemed to have stopped and it didn't seem likely that the newborn vampire was going to knock on the door politely.

"Emily?" we heard Brady call from the other side of the door. She opened the door quickly and sighed in relief when she saw that both Brady and Collin were okay. Collin was still in wolf form, standing by the vampire's dead body.

"Oh thank god you guys are okay," Emily sighed in relief, pulling Brady into a hug.

"Erm… do you have any gasoline? Or matches?" Brady muttered. He was still new to the pack and wasn't used to Emily's affection yet. "Sam said we had to burn the body so it doesn't put itself back together."

"Yes of course," she answered. "One second."

While Emily went to get what the boys needed, I couldn't stop staring at the torn up body that was on the ground. The fingers on the hands were still twitching and Collin was growling slightly, not taking his eyes off of the body parts.

I couldn't watch the body burn so I left Kim and Emily with the boys as I stepped inside. It wasn't even 5 minutes later when someone came running into the house. I glanced up and saw Paul in the doorway with a panic-stricken look on his face.

"What…?" I started.

"I saw the vampire and then you weren't outside… I thought you…" He panted slightly as he walked towards me. He pulled me close and kissed me so fiercely I thought I was going to fall over.

"Wait!" I pulled away from him. "Is everyone okay? Where is everyone?"

"Well…"

"What? Is someone hurt?"

"It's Jacob… Leah was fighting this newborn and… well Jake stepped in and it got it's arms around him," he said carefully. "The vamp doctor is heading to your house to fix him up… he's going to be okay."

"Can we go and see him? Please."

"Of course, come on, let's go."

We drove in silence back to my house and when we got there I saw the rest of the pack standing around outside with my father. As we got closer to the house I could hear Jake's screams of pain coming out of the house.

I rushed over to my dad who had his head in his hands. He glanced up when he heard me jogging over to him and he looked relieved when he saw me. I wrapped my arms around him when I got close enough.

"Dad," I cried out. "Is he okay? Why is he screaming? Shouldn't he be healing?" 

"They had to re-break his bones," he muttered, wincing at another scream from Jake. "They started to heal in the wrong places."

I held onto my dad's hand and Paul wrapped his arm around me while we waited for Carlisle to finish. There was a collective sigh of relief when the screaming stopped, but that relief was quickly washed away by the fact that Bella drove up in her truck.

I quickly made my way into the house to check on my brother. He seemed to be healing already and he had his eyes closed. Maybe he was asleep? I hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to wake him up.

"I'm not asleep, Sadie," Jake called out, opening his eyes.

"Thank god you're okay," I cried, rushing to kneel on the floor next to the bed.

"Stop crying, Sadie," he chuckled. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Sadie seriously I'm okay… the vamp doctor fixed me up," he reassured me.

"... Bella's here," I muttered.

"Really?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at the way his eyes lit up.

"Yeah… I'll let her in," I sighed, standing up and heading back outside.

"I love you, sis," he called after me.

"Shut up," I yelled back at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob was up and walking around again within two days, but because Charlie had seen him right after he had gotten hurt, he had to walk around with crutches and a fake cast on one leg and a sling on one arm. It was really funny, actually.

It was a week after that when the invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding came in the mail. It was addressed to the Black family. The fact that they thought that either my father or myself would willingly go to the Cullen's house was hilarious.

But Jacob hadn't taken the news well and he had phased out of grief and run off. Charlie was more worried than my father and I were and he had put up posters with his face on them in every major city along the Olympic Peninsula.

It had been a month and a half since Jake had left and I hadn't heard anything from him. The pack knew he was okay, they would have felt it if he wasn't so that was comforting. I had decided a week ago to go to Bella and Edward's wedding. I knew my brother and I knew that he was going to show up at that wedding and I was going to be there when it happened, even if it meant I had to be around a bunch of vampires for a few hours.

Paul insisted on coming with me, he didn't want me in a room with 'those leeches' by myself. I argued that Seth was going to be there and that if he did go he would only make things worse due to his anger problems, but he wouldn't listen to me.

The day before the wedding, Bella called Seth, just like she always does, to see if there had been any word from Jake. She called me the first few times she wanted answers, but I would never answer the phone so she gave that up quickly.

Paul and I sat in the back of pews of the wedding, not really paying attention to the ceremony. I was too busy looking around for my brother.

"Come on, Sadie. If he shows up it's not going to be in the middle of the ceremony," Paul whispered into my ear. "And I would know if he was here… you know, werewolf senses and shit."

"I just… I miss him," I sighed.

"I know you do, babe," he reassured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his hard bicep. "I'm gonna kill him for making you worry like this."

"No you won't," I laughed lightly, grasping his hand.

"You're right."

"I'm always right," I responded.

Luckily the ceremony wasn't too long and the reception started immediately afterwards. The food wasn't bad considering the party was thrown by a bunch of vampires who only drank blood.

Paul didn't leave my side the whole night as I chatted with Sue, Seth, and Charlie. It was going pretty smoothly, smoother than I thought it would considering there were some vampires here besides the Cullens.

An hour or so into the reception was when Bella disappeared for half an hour.

"He's here, isn't he?" I asked, glancing up at Paul, who was looking at me, but not _really_ looking at me. It was like he was listening to something with his werewolf hearing. "Is he with Bella?"

"Yeah…" he muttered, only half paying attention to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stay here," he ordered.

"What?" I protested. "No way I-"

"Sadie," he begged. "Just five minutes and I'll come back and get you and then we can go home. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay," I responded, now concerned. "I promise."

He kissed my forehead harshly before jogging around the house. I now saw that Seth was gone too. Jake probably was having a fit over something Bella said.

"Excuse me," a voice behind me interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around and saw someone who I had never met before, but by her appearance I could tell that she was for sure a vampire. Her pale skin, perfect blonde hair, and golden eyes gave it away.

"Can I help you," I asked softly. Even if her eyes proved she was a 'vegetarian' vampire, I was still going to be cautious.

"I just need to know how you can hang around those… mutts," she spat out the last word.

"What did you just say to me?" I asked, outraged.

"I asked you how you could be with one of those deranged mutts," she growled, getting into my face.

I stumbled back, but she kept approaching me.

"They killed my mate. They're murderers."

I didn't respond to her statements and by now she had backed me into one of the walls of the Cullen's house. I was too scared to give her one of my witty comebacks.

"I… I don't… they're not murderers. They-"

"Shut up," she interrupted. "If there weren't so many people-"

"Irina!" a new voice called out from behind the woman.

"Hey!" I heard Paul exclaim. "Get the fuck away from her."

Paul pushed the woman, who I assumed was Irina, just another blonde vampire pulled her away.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked me, stepping between myself and the vampires. I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped my tears away.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Irina?" the other blonde vampire asked as the first one shifted her glare from me to Paul.

"He killed Laurent," she growled.

"Tanya why don't you take Irina inside," Carlisle Cullen instructed, placing a hand on both their shoulders.

Tanya pulled Irina inside the house, but the whole time she was looking back at us and glaring.

"Are you alright, Sadie?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, but other than that I couldn't even respond, I was still speechless. Paul was trying so hard to stay calm and every once in awhile his hand would start to shake slightly.

"Can you just take me home?" I whimpered, grabbing one of Paul's trembling hands.

"Of course, baby," he reassured me, pulling me closer and stroking some more tears off my cheek.

I gave a small smile at Carlisle as Paul lead me away from the party and towards his truck. I was still frozen. I was mad at myself for not standing up for the pack to Irina. What the hell was her problem anyways? Who the fuck was Laurant?

"Sadie?" I snapped back to reality, not even realizing that Paul had helped me into the truck and he had gotten into the driver's seat.

"Yeah?" I responded, looking down at my lap.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," he said matter-of-factly.

"Can we just go home… please."

He didn't say anything else, simply putting the car in gear and grabbing my hand firmly before driving back to La Push.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry," I told Paul softly as we lay on my bed cuddled up.

"For what, babe?" he asked, confused.

I sighed, not sure how to tell him.

"I just… "

"Sadie," he started, turning me onto my back and resting on his elbow so he could look into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's stupid," I sighed, trying to turn back around.

"Babe," he reassured me, stopping me from turning away from him. "You can tell me anything."

"It's just… I'm sorry that I didn't tell Irina off. She was talking so much shit about you and the pack and I couldn't do anything but cry. I'm so sor-"

He cut off my rambling by kissing me. He pulled away a few seconds later, brushing some hair out of my face.

"Stop that," he told me. "I don't care about any of the shit that came out of that leeches mouth. I only care about you. I want you to be safe."

"But I-"

"Sadie, seriously. I love you so much and I'm just glad that I got there before she could hurt you."

"I don't care about her hurting me, Paul," I insisted. "I care about you."

"I know you do," he reassured me.

"I love you… so much."

"I know, baby," he chuckled a bit. "I know you love me."

"I want to show you that I love you," I said softly, pushing him onto his back and swinging one leg over his torso.

"Oh really?" he questioned me, with a smirk on his face. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll give you three guesses," I giggled, leaning down to kiss down his neck.

I sucked gently, not taking too long as his werewolf abilities made them heal before we even finished having sex. It wasn't fair considering he left so many all over my neck and chest and they never seemed to go away.

I scooted down his body, pulling his boxers down with me. He was already hard and I had barely touched him. He stroked himself a few times before I pushed his hands away.

I took a shaky breath. I had never done this before and I didn't want to fuck it up.

"Hey," Paul whispered, stroking my cheek softly with his thumb. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I do want to," I said nervously. "I've just never done it before."

"That's okay, baby… take your time."

I glanced back down at his dick, it was still hard. I grasped it lightly, leaning down and taking it in my mouth. I heard him groan slightly and he shifted his hips a bit. I started bobbing my head up and down slightly, my hair falling around my face. Seeing this, Paul gathered my hair and held it in a makeshift ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way.

I stroked whatever I couldn't get into my mouth with my hand. I relaxed my throat so that I could take him deeper without choking too much.

"Oh god, Sadie," he grunted as his hips started thrusting slightly. "So good, baby. So good."

I bobbed my head faster and his cock started twitching a little in my mouth.

"I'm gonna come, baby," he informed me. "Stop if you don't want me to-"

He grunted again before he could finish his sentence, releasing his cum in my mouth. I swallowed most of it, some of it coming out of my mouth and dribbled down my chin as it overflowed.

I pulled my mouth off his cock with a small 'pop.' I glanced up at him from between his knees and saw he was already looking down at me, his eyes glazed over slightly and breathing heavily through his mouth.

He reached down and wiped the cum off my chin with his thumb, but before he could pull it away I grabbed his wrist, guiding it to my mouth and sucking it clean.

"You're so fucking sexy," he moaned out, pulling me up to lay on his bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back to him, laying my head down on his chest as he wrapped his warm arms around me.

The next morning I woke up cuddled into Paul's shirtless chest. I sighed, not wanting to wake up and Paul's fingers running through my hair didn't help. But it was already late morning and the pack had planned to go to the beach this afternoon. Not to mention I was starving.

I rolled off Paul and glanced over at him to see that he was already awake.

"Hi," I whispered to him and he grinned.

"Hi," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss my nose.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before I remembered what had happened last night at Bella and Edward's wedding. I sat up, panicked.

"What's wrong, Sadie?" Paul asked, startled.

"Is Jake still here?" I asked him. "Did he leave? I didn't even get to see him. I-"

"Sadie, babe, calm down," he reassured me. "He just needed to cool off. He's still here."

"Oh okay, good," I sighed in relief. "What made him leave like that anyways?"

"He found out that Bella and Edward were going on their honeymoon."

"Uhhh… he should have seen that coming," I was confused. "They just got married."

"Let me rephrase that," he chuckled. "Jake found out that Bella is going on her honeymoon while she's still human."

I was still kind of confused. Why did that make a difference?

"Sadie, sweetheart," he tried again. "If they have sex while she's still human he could hurt her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's a lot more fragile than him and he's a vampire."

"But you're a werewolf and I'm human and you don't hurt me when we… you know," I blushed a bit.

"Well yes… but also vampires have a hard time controlling themselves around blood and-"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted him, starting to stand up. "Whatever. Come on… I'm hungry. You can make me breakfast"

"Hey, wait a second," he called after me, grabbing my hand and pulling me back down onto the bed with him. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"Of course you wouldn't," I grinned at him, pecking him on the lips quickly. "Now can you please make me some waffles?"

He grinned at the pout I gave him and nodded, sliding off the bed. I pulled on one of Paul's t-shirts that he had left here a month ago and never taken back.

As Paul was making me some waffles, Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Jacob!" I called out as I hopped off the counter and ran at him. I guess he thought I was going in for a hug because he opened his arms for me, but I was actually going in to punch him in the stomach.

"Hey!" he yelled out at me, not even fazed by my punch. "What the hell was that for!?"

"What do you mean!?" I asked in disbelief. "You've been gone for over a month! What the hell, Jake?"

"I'm sorry, Sadie… really I am. 

"It's fine," I sighed, actually hugging him this time. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied.

"Jacob!" I heard my father call as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," he greeted our father.

"Smells good in here," he muttered.

"Paul's making waffles," I grinned. "Do you want some?" 

"Are they any good?" he asked me gruffly.

"They're amazing."

I walked back over to Paul and grabbed some more plates from the cabinet. I plated up some waffles and bacon for everyone and handed them out. We sat at the table in our small kitchen for a quick breakfast as we were already running a little behind schedule. We were supposed to be meeting everyone at the beach at in less than an hour.

Paul and I cleaned up the kitchen when we had finished as Jacob had some errands to run before heading to the beach. Paul had been secretly sleeping in my room basically every night this entire summer. I know my father approved of our relationship, but I don't think he approved this much.

I changed into my blue bikini and quickly put on a light sundress to cover up a bit before Paul peaked his head into my room, already in his bathing suit.

"You ready to go, babe?" he asked me.

"Mmhmm," I muttered, slipping my flip flops on and grabbing my beach bag that had my book and towel in it among other things.

The ride to the beach was literally two minutes long and we were soon walking down the beach hand in hand towards the rest of the pack that had already arrived.

"About time you two showed up!" Jared called out to us as we laid our towels down on the hot sand.

"Yeah, yeah," Paul chuckled a bit, pulling me down to sit in his lap in the middle of our two towels. "Did you bring any sunscreen."

"Yeah, but I already put some on back at the house," I explained to him.

"Okay well the last time you said that you were burnt for days so I don't think I believe you."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play it off.

"I'm talking about you lying to me about putting on sunscreen because you want a better tan," he said sternly, but with a small smile on his face.

He reached into my bag and grabbed the sunscreen, uncapping it and rubbing some on my back. It felt nice, him massaging the sunscreen into my back.

When he finished he kissed my neck softly, tickling me slightly. I giggled, trying to pull away from him, but he grabbed onto my waist and pulled me back onto his lap, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Disgusting," Embry said in response to our actions, only succeeding in making Paul kiss me even more.

Over the next few hours the boys played some soccer, I tanned and read my book, and Paul and I cuddled up in the sand. I rarely went in the water when we went to the beach. I had a bit of a phobia of anything in the water touching my feet. Sometimes Paul could get me to go in the water, but that was extremely rare.

"It's so hot, babe," Paul groaned out, laying his arm across his forehead, covering his eyes from the burning sun. It was hotter than normal and we had been here for a few hours already.

"Then go in the water and cool off," I replied, not looking up from my book.

"But I want you to go in with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Please, Sadie?" he asked again, taking my book out of my hands. He knew what he was doing to me when he looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

"Ugh," I sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. He jumped up, grabbing both my hands and yanking me from the sand. Before I could crash into him, he threw me over his shoulder, running towards the water. Despite my nervousness about being in the water, I was laughing the whole way down the beach. Something about having Paul with me always made me feel more safe.

He always made me feel safe in the water even though I was almost completely terrified. And he never complained about carrying me the entire time we were in the ocean. I had my legs wrapped tightly around his waist with my arms around his neck.

"See? Not so bad," he told me, kissing my nose lightly. "You put up a fight every time though."

"Shut up," I muttered, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Do you have patrol tonight?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Noooo."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's fine. Maybe I'll go over Emily's."

"If you do just let me know and I'll drop you off okay? I'm heading over there before patrol anyways," he told me.

I nodded in agreement and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," I told him.

"Love you more."


End file.
